Niagara Falls
by UcHiHaHyUuGa
Summary: After a world meeting, Russia requests that America and Canada take him and China to visit the Niagara Falls. If only he had known what happens, he probably would not have. Rochu, Russia x China, Ivan x Yao


**I don't own APH... really wish I did though =[**

**Based on an actual event at Niagara Falls...**

* * *

China tugged at the collar of his new silk shirt. It was made of shining black silk, laced with pure white--a gift from Japan.

Japan watched China fidget from the other side of the World Conference table. He knew China wasn't too fond of modernizing, yet it was necessary in order to keep up with the pace of other nations. He had learned the hard way himself. After those years that he spent locked up inside his house, America had easily overpowered him and forced him into many unfair treaties. He wanted to help China avoid that fate by creating a compromise: traditional Chinese attire but in contemporary city colors.

Russia was also watching China out of the corner of his eye as he tugged at his collar, then his sleeves, and even the waistline of the new pants that came as a set with the shirt. He smirked, knowing that new silk sometimes did itch the heck out of you. He leaned over and whispered in China's ear.

"You know, Jao. If you really do hate those clothes so much, I'll gladly help tear them off your body after the meeting..."

China shot him a furious look and shoved him away from his seat. The eye twitch that followed perfectly matched the scowl that was now on his reddening face.

Russia smiled as China was obviously trying to remain still as the silk continued to rustle against his skin. He was secretly (or not so secretly, judging by the murderous look on Korea's face) ecstatic that he was once again able to make China feel as awkward as possible.

But to say that he was impressed by China's new choice in clothing was a huge understatement. The shoulders of the shirt weren't padded, so his chest didn't appear to be extremely wide and masculine. It was also rather loose and would wrap deliciously around some certain parts that he found _very_ alluring. As a whole, it made China appear distinctly _feminine_. Despite his long feud with the Japanese nation, he had to admit that Japan had good taste. As he noted Korea's slightly dazed look, he discovered he wasn't the only one who thought so.

After sensing Russia's positively predatory aura, Greece decided he was motivated enough to glance at Japan in an attempt to receive some sort of explanation for why he had given China such a lewd thing to wear. However, he only received a blank stare and a shrug. Deciding that it was too troublesome to prod the Japanese more, he allowed his head to drop back limply again and fell asleep.

China let out a impatient sigh and met Russia's purple gaze evenly. "Ivan. Please stop staring at my legs and pay attention to the meeting, aru."

"But... Jao~"

Glare.

"Fine... but you're going to have to agree to do something for me after the meeting."

"What?!"

"Please????" Cue the puppy eyes and pout.

"..."

"..."

"......"

"...!!"

"...okay, aru."

Russia gave him a chilling smile and turned his seat away an to the front of the room.

China immediately relaxed. He took this opportunity to observe the other nations that were in the room. America was locked up inside of a closet screaming about how you never locked the hero into a closet--especially without a hamburger--and that the only one in the room who deserved to be in the closet was that pervert France. England was hiding under his green cloth... no doubt because he'd probably been drinking last night and had attempted to molest Hong Kong. France was spouting roses and attempting to tear off his clothes in order to demonstrate the beauty of naked bodies competing in the Olympics...moving on. Korea was eying his shirt with a look that said "obviously from Korea, da ze." Japan had decided to ignore everyone and just sat in the corner playing Pokémon. Germany was fuming. Austria, if possible, was fuming even more. Italy was making strange noises while gluing dried pasta together to make some sort of mosaic. South Italy looked like he wished he wasn't there and was screaming about some potato bastard. Switzerland was attempting to shut everyone up by punching the table so hard that cracks were beginning to form. Greece was sleeping (big surprise there). And Russia was... staring at his legs again.

"ARU!!!!"

"Okay everyone, I think we should all go home now. We're not getting anywhere with this meeting, anyways," said America. Wait... since when did he get out of the closet???

Almost immediately, the room cleared out, with the exception of America, who was stuck cleaning up the mess because it was his turn to do so that time, Russia, and China.

"America?" Russia politely asked.

America fought a shudder and watched the Russian warily.

"Yes?"

"You share a border with... with........"

"Canada?"

"with Canada, da?

"...yes," he replied hesitantly.

"There's something called the Niagara Falls there, da?"

".........yes." America was trying to fathom what Russia was trying to do.

"China and I have been planning for month to go on a date at the Falls."

"SINCE WHEN--" China was cut off by a large hand over his mouth.

America sighed in relief. That's it? He almost suspected Russia of attacking the border. "Of course, Russia. When would you like to come over?"

"Well... I was thinking of going with you two when you fly back home today."

"Sure. You'll have to ask Canada, though. We're taking his helicopter today."

"Where is he?"

"...maple..." came a voice that sounded... like it was under them. "u-um... I'm right here."

Russia looked down and noticed he was standing on a boy that almost looked like America and was holding a small polar bear.

"Ah~~ Canada. May we take your--"

"Yes. Just please... get off me."

* * *

Soon, they were hovering above the Niagara Falls. Curiously, Russia poked his head out and took in the view of the large slabs of ice slowly traveling towards the top of the waterfall, where a piece would break off and crash down to the depths below.

Remembering the last time they were in a helicopter together, China gathered a fluffly handful of Russia's scarf and jerked backwards with great urgency, causing Russia to land in his lap.

"Saa Jao. If you wanted me to sit in your lap so badly, you could have just asked~~"

Blushing profusely, he pushed Russia away for the second time that day. "No, Ivan. I just didn't want you to jump of of the helicopter and break another leg like you did last time."

"Silly Jao. Can't you see? There's no snow underneath to cushion the fall like last time. I'm not _that _stupid."

China facepalmed.

After a silent moment, China realized something.

"IVAN! IT'S WINTER, ARU!!!"

"... yes, Jao. That would be why there's ice..."

China motioned frantically to his scant, loose clothing.

"HELLO?? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I DIDN'T EXACTLY DRESS IN PROPER CLOTHING TO BE VISITING A FROZEN WATERFALL, ARU!!"

"Don't worry. You know, black is the color that absorbs the most heat. And if you're still cold after that, you could always snuggle with me inside my jacket~~"

China spun around quickly. "No. I'll be fine... aru."

"Good! I was hoping you'd say that, though there's always room for you to become one with Russia."

China twitched and turned to look out of the window of the helicopter. From his position, he saw that the water came down from the north before it reached the actual waterfall. Along this way, there were three bridges filled with spectators. Also, further north, the water was completely covered with ice that slowly made its way south. China was amazed to find that there were people on the ice taking pictures of the waterfall. He frowned. If the ice was moving south... wouldn't all these people just fall off the waterfall and die?

"America, aru..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are there people on the ice, aru?"

"Oh, they're there for sightseeing... why?"

"Wouldn't they... well... die, aru?" To his left, he caught a bloodthirsty glint in Russia's eye.

"Nah. The death rate is extremely low. There's hardly even a risk, you see. These people all have tour guides with them who will help, and besides, they've all been around long enough to know what to do."

Russia cut in. "Then, China and I may go see the ice too, da?"

"Sure... but people register for that event months ahead of time... It's virtually impossible for you to get a spot." Seeing Russia's challenging gaze, he quickly revised his statement. "But, I'm sure Mattie can land you near the coast... then you can hop onto the ice and have fun. The tour guides should be okay with it, seeing that we own the place."

"Great!"

"Wait, aru~!"

"Something wrong, Jao?"

"I... have a bad feeling about this, aru."

"Don't worry, Jao. Just trust me and have fun!"

"Alright, Ivan. I'll trust you this time."

* * *

As soon as Canada landed the helicopter, Russia jumped out, pulling China with him.

"Hey, Russia," called America.

"Yes?"

"Here's my phone. Mattie and I are heading back to the headquarters of Niagara Falls, so when you need to go back home, give me a call okay?"

"No problem~~"

America then pulled China aside.

"Be careful... promise me you won't die, okay?"

China let out an alarmed sound. "What, aru? I thought you just told me the ice was safe, aru!"

"Oh! I meant, try not to let Ivan kill you. I honestly have no clue why you'd want to be out on a date with someone like him."

"I'm not on a date, aru!"

"Jao~~ let's go already!"

"Coming, aru!"

"Wait, Yao!"

"What, aru?!"

"Promise??"

"... I promise." With that, he ran onto the ice with Ivan. Together, they watched Canada's helicopter lift off and fly away.

Before they realized it, half an hour paced by while they slid along the top of the ice. China decided that he wanted to get a closer look at the scenery, so he moved to the southernmost end of the floating platform of frozen water. By then, his nose, ears, and cheeks were all red from the cold, but he was having too much fun to care.

Out of nowhere, Japan walked up to China and tapped his shoulder.

"Japan, aru! What are you doing here?"

"I... saw you and Russia leave in the helicopter... so Korea and I decided to come too... in our own helicopter. I didn't want you to be alone with that Russian bastard.

"He's not... I mean... I don't think..."

"It's okay Yao. I'm not here to crash your date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE, ARU!"

Japan just flapped his hand dismissively. "I brought a camera... so that you can take pictures."

"Thank you, aru!" China exclaimed with a bright smile. He promptly scampered off to find Russia. Japan smiled. It was good to find his nii-san care for someone outside the family. His smile then faltered. If only he could reverse time to when he was small... and to when he was the only one China ever paid attention to... It was a selfish thought. And he berated himself for having it after he had been so ungrateful for that attention during his early years. He turned on his heel and went to join Korea in stalking the not-official-couple.

China found Russia standing near the edge of the ice, gazing in the southern direction. China noticed the first bridge that he had remembered seeing while flying over the Niagara Falls. He could faintly hear the noise from the crowds on top. Russia hadn't noticed him yet, and had an unguarded, sorrowful look on his face as he stared into the distance. China took out the camera and snapped a shot.

When the camera's flash went off, Russia jerked his head back and looked at China with a startled gaze. China was upset when he saw the curtain drawn over his violet eyes, and the slightly broken look that had been there before was replaced by a fake, childlike happiness. China then shrugged it off, knowing about Russia's harsh past.

On a whim, Russia tackled China and tried to steal the camera from his delicate hands. What he hadn't prepared for was China falling backwards and landing heavily on the ice. The camera tumbled out of his hands and perched precariously on the edge of the ice.

CRACK

Both of them froze. The noise was like no other. No gunshot or whip-crack they heard before had ever been that loud. After a period of silence, the people on top of the ice began to scream excitedly. Straining their ears, they managed to gather that the ice was cracking. But judging by their happiness, it wasn't an unexpected development. Everyone began to run in the general northern direction.

Russia, who was still straddling China, quickly scrambled up and pulled China with him. Running northward, they felt the palpable enthusiasm that practically bled from the crowd. However, China suddenly remembered the camera that was still sitting on the edge of the ice.

"Ivan, keep running. I have to go back for something important, aru."

He wrenched his hand away from Russia's and ran back south. Russia, bewildered at China's seemingly suicidal behavior, screamed after him before remembering the camera himself. Both of them ran back towards the direction from where they came... until they reached the end of the ice. The camera had fallen into the water at the first crack of the ice.

"This is bad, aru..."

CRACK

As the second deafening noise cut through the air, both of them sprinted up north. The crowd of people that had once been around them was already far away.

Japan and Korea, who had been running with that crowd, were frantically scanning them for Russia's signature scarf, or China's familiar face. Turning back, they saw them running after the crowd, about 100 yards away.

"Oh god..." murmured Japan, had he began to run back to meet them.

CRACK

The third ear-splitting sound, now eerily familiar, rang out. This time however, the ice split. Russia and China were still running on the southern block of ice towards Japan, who was standing at the edge of the northern block.

Hoping that he could help them, Japan hopped over to the southern block.

When the two met Japan at the fault line of the ice, the two pieces had already moved 4 feet apart.

Gathering his strength, Russia jumped for the northern block.

Even for his great size, it was a difficult distance, especially on the slippery top of the ice. His foot barely met the edge, and he managed to balance himself out. However, neither Japan nor China could jump such a large distance. And neither one was willing to swim through the freezing cold water either. Russia, glancing back towards them and noticing that they didn't look like they were about to jump, once again gathered his courage and jumped back to the south, prepared to pick China up and throw him if it was necessary.

At that moment, a current picked up the south block and began to move it swiftly towards the waterfall. The spectators who were safely huddled to the north suddenly noticed their dire situation and began to scream for help. Some of the smarter ones began to dial an emergency number.

"Ivan! What do we do, aru!!"

"I don't know. Think of something."

Japan remained silent.

They were steadily approaching the first bridge, where more spectators noticed them and began to scream.

Japan suddenly remembered something. "Yao. Do you have a cellphone?"

"No, aru... wait. Yes I do. America gave me one right before he left."

"Call him and ask for help, now."

After some frantic dialing, China held the phone to his ear. Impatiently thumbing his new shirt, he waited as the phone rang once... twice... and then he heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Alfred. Please... we need help."

"What????? What happened??"

"We're... we're about to die. We got separated from the large piece of ice."

"..."

"..."

"... Hold on. I'm coming over immediately. Don't hang up."

The next moments were spent in apprehensive silence as the first bridge came closer... and closer... There was indistinguishable noise on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, Yao. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to be on the first bridge. When you pass under it, there will be ropes. Tie them to your waist, and we'll pull you up." Alfred hung up.

The bridge was directly overhead by now, and ropes fell from the top.

Japan grabbed one and began to tie it around his waist, as instructed. However, they weren't able to reach all three of the ropes that were dropped. Russia grabbed the second rope and tied it securely around his waist, then around China's.

When the people on top pulled, Japan was easily lifted to the bridge, and pulled over the rails. Russia and China, however, were much too heavy to lift and fell back down to the ice when they were halfway up.

Before China panicked, he remembered that there were still two more bridges. Two more chances to live.

His heart began to beat erratically in his chest, and he noticed, for the first time, the white puffs of air that came from his mouth. The screaming from the bridges became clearer and sharper. The air felt colder... and black circles began to appear in his vision.

He can't black out. Not now. Not when he was about to die.

The current picked up speed as they slowly began to draw closer to the waterfall.

As they approached the second bridge, they were surprised to find only one rope that dropped from above. The rescue team had expected to save all three of them at the first bridge, and only had time to prepare one rope at the second.

"Ivan. You go this time. I'll go up at the next bridge... aru."

"No! Jao... you can't! You have to go up this time. Go!"

The second bridge was overhead.

"IVAN! GRAB THE ROPE AND GO NOW!!!!!!" In his panic filled state, he had even forgotten to add his signature aru.

"I... I... can't." He had delayed for too long, and the second bridge's ropes were now out of reach.

Dread began to well in China's stomach. Now, it was certain that at most, one of them would survive. He desperately wanted to live, but when he looked up into Russia's eyes, he saw the terror and the insanity that had been deeply rooted in the war-torn nation. Russia. Russia had to survive.

Suddenly, Russia's eyes steeled, and a sickening psychopathic look took over.

"Yao. This time, you're going to go up. If you don't grab that rope and save yourself... I will kill you myself."

China felt his eyes began to sting with unwanted tears. They burned their way down his cheeks and found Russia's eyes to be filled with those devastating drops of liquid as well. He saw how pained Russia was, and couldn't bear to deny Russia what was possibly his last wish. He nodded slowly, but surely.

The third bridge was overhead.

Once again, but not unexpectedly, they were only prepared enough to let down one rope, which China hurriedly grasped and tied in a knot around his waist. He saw himself traveling upward, but was too lost to feel anything but a sickening nausea that came with a near-death experience and the pain of losing Russia.

Russia allowed himself a bittersweet sob that racked his body. China, Yao, would survive. But his own death, was already sealed. He turned away, and saw the gaping mouth of the waterfall. The ice was traveling so fast... but his mind seemed to have slowed everything down. It was as it it knew these were his last seconds. Russia gave a half-hearted laugh. Could nations even die from things like this? But he had seen his people die, felt the pain of being hurt, and even killed many others. Of course... just because he was the embodiment of a nation doesn't mean he can't die.

China turned his head and took in the image of Russia on the ice, quickly speeding to his death. He let out a strangled scream of desperation and jerked on the knot that he had tied earlier. Ignoring the hysterical yells from above, he dropped down to the ice from a startlingly great height and landed painfully on the edge of the ice.

His vision swam with the impact and his tears, but he pushed himself up and ran to Russia.

Russia, startled, furiously slapped China across the cheek.

"You're so stupid! You... stupid... you're... How dare... you let go. How... dare. You..."

The ice began to lurch forward as they were practically on top of the waterfall. China looked up at Russia with teary eyes, and watched the anger become replaced with with resignation to death.

Slowly, their lips met in a farewell kiss, and their hands wrapped themselves around each other.

As they tipped over the edge, China could have sworn he heard Korea scream.

"NII-SANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But he could never be sure. In a split second, his world went black.

* * *

The next day, Alfred lifted a shaking hand to touch the gigantic iceberg that had formed overnight that the search party had retrieved. It was... a strange one. He admitted.

It was a clear block of ice.

And in the center, Russia and China's frozen bodies were still wrapped in their last hug.

They hadn't parted.. even at death.

His eyes began to cloud with a few tears of his own.

"China... you promised. You promised me you wouldn't... die."

**...**

**End**

**Thanks to: nijibug for correcting the Italy mixup**


End file.
